Living Up To Her Legacy
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jack took over being a Portal Master after his sister passed away. He never expected to get called to Skylands one day to officially become the Water Portal Master, but he's ready to carry on his older sister's legacy. Done as a request for sonicshadowlover13.


**sonicshadowlover13, who owns Jack and Aquamarine, asked for this one. Here you go, sonicshadowlover13! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Living Up To Her Legacy**

Jack was in his room, looking out the window as he sighed, thinking about his older sister. She had died in a car accident when he was five years old, a day he still remembered clear as crystal. He looked down in his hand to see a Water Creation Crystal, which made him think about Aquamarine, his older sister's Imaginator that she had created for the Skylanders Imaginators game. She had been an outstanding Portal Master and had beaten Kaos and his minions many times, something Jack hadn't grown tired of watching and when his sister had died, he had picked up the game controller and learned quickly, remembering how she had used the buttons and joysticks with ease.

He still played them, becoming a Portal Master in her honor. He had just beaten the Golden Arcade and the Sensei Water Realm on his birthday a few days ago, making Aquamarine much stronger. A memory came to his mind.

 _Flashback…_

" _Jack, can you promise me something?" His older sister had asked._

" _Yeah, sis?" He asked._

" _Whenever I'm away, be it gone to college or even farther away, always keep Aquamarine safe. Don't let anyone steal her."_

" _I promise."_

" _She's very special. Maybe you'll find out how special one day."_

" _She's special because you created her, sis," five-year-old Jack had said. "Anything you make is special."_

 _She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "I know she'll be safe with you," she said._

 _End flashback…_

The older boy now clutched the crystal in his hand as he remembered his sister's words. "She's still special," he said to himself.

Suddenly, his Portal of Power began glowing and the glow lit up the room, making him turn to it and see tendrils of power reaching for him and gently wrapping around him before with a gentle tug, he was flung towards the portal at a very fast speed, the blue light engulfing him as he flew around. "Whoa!" He cried out, clutching the Creation Crystal to his chest as he curled up, landing in a lush green place a moment later. As he stood up in awe, the crystal flew out of his hand and landed before transforming into Aquamarine.

"Jack!" She said happily. "I knew it! I knew it! Master Eon said it would be soon!"

The boy lightly shook his head, his green-highlighted blonde hair blowing a little as he did so. "Aquamarine?" He asked. "What's going on?"

"You're a Portal Master, right?" She asked. "Just like your older sister."

"Yes?" He said, wondering how she knew about his older sister.

"Your older sister always told me about you," the Swashbuckler Imaginator said. "She mentioned how you liked seeing us beat Kaos in battle along with beating his minions."

Jack perked up at that before glancing around. "Hey, isn't this the Cradle of Creation?" He asked.

"Yes," Aquamarine said excitedly. "Come on."

Having mastered the level long ago, the young man led his Imaginator down the paths at a quick pace, reaching the first Doomlander Kaos had created in record time, even with Spyro guiding them through the level. After beating the Sorcerer Doomlander and opening up the Imaginite chests, they were soon on the M.A.P. where the young man took in all of Skylands. "Whoa," he said. "This is so much cooler to see in person."

Aquamarine giggled. "Your sister said the same thing when she first came here," she said, leading the way to the Academy. "Come on. You've got to meet Master Eon."

At the Academy, Jack followed his Imaginator inside, surprised to see there were other places in the Academy he could go to that weren't in the game. This made the Academy seem a whole lot bigger and it wasn't too long before the guardian of Skylands appeared before him. "Ah, Jack. You landed safely," he said. "Welcome to Skylands."

Even though he had known about Master Eon since he was little, the young man was still in awe as he looked up at the taller, older man. "Master Eon," he said, his voice filled with awe before he bowed in respect, making the guardian chuckle.

"Have you had a chance to explore the M.A.P. yet?" He asked him.

"Only back at home, sir," Jack answered.

"Come with me, then."

As they walked all over the M.A.P., Master Eon explained things to the new arrival. "I watch the Portal Masters on Earth very closely and select those who have worked hard to study the games and work with the Skylanders to come here and become real-life Portal Masters," he said. "Your older sister was one of them. A Water Portal Master and one of the greatest ones that had come to Skylands. Aquamarine never left her side and they were quite a force for evil."

"She was always great at beating the bad guys," the young man said. "She knew all the tricks to beat them."

"Yes," Master Eon said with a smile. "Her death was a sad day in Skylands."

He now turned to Jack. "But now, you are here and have been chosen to be the new Water Portal Master, Jack," he said. "You have continued your sister's legacy on Earth and now can do so here in Skylands as well."

The young man's eyes widened. "You really mean it?" He asked.

The guardian of Skylands nodded and Jack stood taller. "I'll carry my big sister's legacy proudly," he said. "But…I haven't had a whole lot of training yet."

Master Eon smiled. "I believe the Senseis your sister trained with can help you there. First however, what battle class do you select to be?"

"Brawler," the boy answered immediately, having liked that battle class.

After being granted that, he took off to find the Senseis, keeping his eyes opened as he remembered the ones his sister mentioned she loved training with. A line of bamboo suddenly appeared in front of him before it exploded a bit, making him duck as Ambush, the Life Knight Sensei, stood in the center of it, calling up some more bamboo.

A swinging sound filled the air and the end of a sharp scythe cut through the bamboo to reveal Hood Sickle, who narrowed his eyes as he battled the bamboo forest Ambush had called up. Jet-Vac was flying overhead. "Ambush really went all out this time," he said. "This is quite a forest."

Hood Sickle swung his scythe faster while Wolfgang strummed his guitar a bit before leaping into the air and landing on his feet with bone arrows in his guitar/bow and he fired. Ambush leapt up and deflected the arrows with his sword quickly. Jack watched in awe as the four ended the training, his eyes wide again as he felt excitement from seeing them in real life. He stood up, startling them a bit. "I knew someone was hiding there," said Hood Sickle.

"Sorry," Jack said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Jet-Vac flew closer before noticed something. "Hmm, you look familiar," he said. "But where have I seen you from?"

The young man looked at him. "Did you know my sister?" He asked. "She was a Water Portal Master."

Aquamarine suddenly appeared. "Hello, Senseis," she said respectfully. "Hello, Jet-Vac."

"Aquamarine," Ambush said with a nod before looking at Jack. "Gentlemen, I believe this must be our friend and student's younger brother. Jack, correct?"

Jack nodded eagerly, a big smile on his face. "Master Eon selected me to carry on her legacy," he said. "Did my sister train with you guys?"

"Train with us?" Wolfgang chuckled in amusement. "She was the only Portal Master able to sneak up on us and surprise us."

"Ah, yes, quite mischievous, but a very capable fighter," Hood Sickle said before looking at the young man. "I can sense you have the same fighting spirit in you that she had."

"She was my idol," Jack answered. "I'll carry her legacy proudly as the new Water Portal Master."

"You're off to a good start, kid," said Jet-Vac. "Let's get your training started."

As he trained with the Imaginators, the young man found this one-on-one training to be not only fun, but one of the best ways to grow into a strong Portal Master.

"For you, sis," he said softly to himself.

He would be a good Water Portal Master like his sister had been and would carry on her legacy with honor and pride for as long as he lived.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
